4 de Julio: Independencia Británica
by Raselgeuse
Summary: Estados Unidos siente la soledad como la merecida compañera por su traición a Inglaterra, y sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Pero un caso supuesto aparece: ¿Y si Europa hubiera sido el nuevo continente?


Escogí narrar este fic desde la perspectiva de Alfred porque así no caigo en la tentación de convertirlo en un idiota y aprovecho de tomarlo desde su lado más maduro (creo). Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir, pero nada de ideas. Y de pronto, este engendro nació. Espero que les guste, los reviews siempre son agradecidos :)

Gracias a Karla (o Carla -ya no estoy muy segura :P-, o Karizzle) por obligarme a escribir, por ser mi beta, por escribir mi summary y salvarme del horror de tener que hacerlo yo, por ser mi estados unidos y todo lo demás. Por más que cambies de tema no olvidaré que me debes un fic.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

En esa sala enorme, entre esas rumas de libros antiquísimos y objetos polvorientos, la soledad parecía materializarse: asomándose entre las sombras que las estanterías proyectaban sobre el suelo y en aquel silencio omnímodo que nos toma como cómplices: y mientras más deseamos romper el hechizo pronunciando una palabra, más nos esforzamos por no traer al ruido de vuelta de su sueño.

La soledad está bien, pensó Alfred. Pero el frío no, ni la lluvia, ni la noche cuando la combinas con el frío y la lluvia. Era otra de esas noches detestables y el sólo tenía su café para hacerle compañía, porque a esas alturas del año no podía pretender encontrar en el helado un buen compañero.

Le gustaba esa pieza, la falta de limpieza era algo intencional, no un mero descuido. Una vez que la noche llegaba y él se encerraba entre todos esos recuerdos de una época remota, podía imaginar que estaba en cualquier parte: o más bien en cualquier fecha. Nada le confirmaba allá dentro que estaba en pleno siglo XXI, que era una potencia mundial, que había logrado invadir todas partes con su Coca-Cola –y no sólo con su Coca-Cola- o que había ganado dos guerras mundiales. Incluso podía llevar su fantasía más allá, podía recrear los tiempos previos a la independencia, su independencia, e imaginar que en cualquier momento Arthur podría abrir esa puerta…

De acuerdo, la soledad no estaba nada de bien. Quizás si, pero no amalgamada con lluvia y frío y noche.

Detuvo su pensamiento allí, no tenía derecho a quejarse. Había sido su opción, separarse de Arthur, la independencia. Independencia, que palabra más rara, se sentía extraño el sólo hecho de pensarla. Era una palabra desagradable, fría, distante, como si no hubiese sido una etapa que le tocó vivir, como si no fuera una parte de él. Independencia, rima con adolescencia.

¿Y qué hubiese pasado si la historia fuera al revés? Un sorprendentemente desorientado navegante americano –dícese americano de América o relativo a este continente-, en su búsqueda por un paso hacia las Indias, descubre por error un nuevo continente. América, el viejo continente, descubre Europa, América conquista Europa, América coloniza Europa. Y Alfred, humildemente, se contenta con una escuálida isla al norte de este nuevo continente.

Hubiera sido fabuloso, hubiera sido simplemente estupendo mirar a los ojos glaucos de un pequeño Arthur y sonreírle, hubiera sido maravilloso ser su héroe. Hubiera sido genial que fuera Arthur quien hubiese interpretado el rol del adolescente, que él fuera al que le tocara comenzar la separación, que él fuera quien diera la primera puñalada. Podía imaginarlo echando al mar los cargamentos con hamburguesas que Alfred enviaba. Entonces Alfred no hubiera tenido que soportar ver a Arthur desmoronarse, ni tener que luchar contra la culpa a pesar de saber que hacía lo correcto, si hubiese conquistado a Inglaterra hubiera tenido el papel más fácil del drama. Podría haber sido la víctima, llamándolo ingrato y siendo todo lo sarcástico e incisivo que quisiera y luego salir a beber y despotricar contra todos y ser el amargado que Arthur es ahora.

Alfred sonrió, después de todo el presente no estaba nada de mal: se había librado de ser un tsundere sin remedio. La versión original de la historia era la que más le gustaba –para desgracia del té y alegría de las hamburguesas-. Sin embargo esta reconciliación con su realidad no solucionaba el problema de la soledad, porque esa reconciliación no era suficiente para traer a Arthur hasta allí.

Ahora aceptaba la nostalgia como una compañera inevitable por el resto de horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. Cuando se preparaba para hundirse en sus recuerdos, lo sorprendió el pensamiento de que ahora, en pleno siglo XXI, no había ningún motivo para que Arthur no estuviese con él esa noche. Un tímido escrúpulo le advirtió que en su papel de rebelde ingrato no tenía el derecho de hacer esa llamada, pero como nunca le había preocupado tener el derecho de hacer las cosas que hacía, decidió cruzar el umbral de su puerta y marcar aquel temido y adorado número de teléfono.


End file.
